gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sire
The Sires were biologically created creatures of unknown origin that were found at the New Hope Research Facility, sanctioned by Department of Health under orders from Chairman Monroe. The facility was later shut down by Monroe and the Sires were kept in stasis until they were discovered by Dom and Marcus during a recon of the area. All information on them is either classified or lost. Whilst fighting the Sires, Niles mentions them as "a genetic bridge to our future." Some Collectibles reveal that they may have been children who were genetically altered to create as Niles says, "a cure". Tactics Sires are incredibly resilient and have no regard for personal safety, relentlessly charging into the fray even if being blasted repeatedly by any weapon. Their ability to shrug off punishment is nothing short of phenomenal; Sires can have entire limbs blown off and keep running, and can get back up after being blasted to the floor repeatedly. They will get up if knocked down as well, and, although their attacks are melee-only (and only about as dangerous as that of a Wretch), their sheer aggression, speed, and endurance makes them a greater threat (as do the tight spaces you fight them in). Because of their horrific ability to keep getting back up unless critically injured, Sires are best dealt with using overwhelming force. Using Bolo Grenades set as proxy mines can prevent them from approaching, but will not kill one outright on anything higher than Normal. The Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet is the most reliable way to take one down permanently and quickly, but on higher difficulties, it might be hard as more Sires show up and the damage increases. Other methods include frag tagging a Sire to kill it, but getting away from it before the blast hits is a challenge. Other good ways to deal with Sires include the Scorcher flame thrower, which can deal out enough punishment in a short enough time as to bring one down quickly, the Gorgon Pistol, which can dish out tremendous damage in close quarters, the Boltok Pistol, which can shred one given a perfect reload, and the Gnasher Shotgun, which can blow one apart with 2-3 shots up close and has a decent melee attack to boot (another method with the shotgun is to double-tap them: shoot them once after they've closed you down, and then shoot them after they've fallen down). The Hammerburst (II) works well if you crank out enough shots fast enough, Ink Grenades can be effective if placed right, and the Boomshot and Torque Bow also work fast against Sires. Trivia *Though it is difficult, Sires can be decapitated with a clean headshot from the Longshot. This can be best seen when planting boomshields in Horde and aiming for their heads. *When both arms are removed, the sires will attempt to headbutt you. *This is the only foe that is not a Locust unit, since Niles said that "kids" were used, and no Locust Drone was experimented. *Even with "supposed to be killing shots", it is the only unit that can stay alive with blood all over it. References Category:COG